Phonophobia - Deidara x Reader
by Moniella
Summary: A sudden realization went off in my head as an ear currling noise filled my ears, sending my body to freeze itself. Not only did fireworks make the sky light up in pretty colors, they made loud noises. I was terrified of loud noises.


**Phonophobia - Deidara x Reader**

**Warnings: There are none. Unless you're allergic to adorable fluffiness! w **

* * *

><p><strong>Phonophobia - The fear of loud noises.<strong>

**I had this idea during the fourth of july after discovering my best friend was afraid of fireworks. Well, more towards loud noises, but she still had a fear of fireworks, so I had her stay inside with me as we watched the beautiful fireworks together. Immediately, I thought of Deidara, and turned this into an X Reader. Originally, it was going to be a drabble between my OC Rumiko and Deidara, but by then I had paired Rumiko with Kisame, so that wasn't going to happen.**

**Set into the reader's First person point of view. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The light emitting from the nightstand next to my desk flickered and danced around the small closet-like room, providing just enough light for me to work with the pen in my hand gliding thoughtlessly across the piece of parchment sprawled out in front of me. The window next to me was shut almost all the way, only allowing the faint smell of midnight air to drift through the small space. My eyes were focused solely on the paper in front of me as sweat rolled down my temples and splattered near the paper, causing me to curse loudly at the small event. I reached for the handkerchief to the right of me resting on a small stand, and I drew it across my face to remove the salty liquid. Back to work I was, just as quickly as I stopped.<p>

A gentle rapping on my door was enough to break me from my artistic thought. With an annoying sigh, I pushed my chair backwards, almost knocking it over, and sprang to my feet. Before walking over to the door, I stretched my cramped arms, stretching them to prevent them from hurting if I moved to quickly. Hesitantly, I opened the door, fearing who would be behind it. Especially at this time of night, where usually no one would be awake. It was probably Itachi again, to rant about my performance on the mission I had accompanied him and Kisame on.

When I flew open the door, it creaked loudly, and I soon found myself face to face with a familiar figure. I was staring at the figure's chest, some blonde hair draped over the gray blue undershirt. Without looking at the owner's face, I sighed.  
>"Deidara, what do you want at this hour?"<p>

The blonde bomber let out a small chuckle, moving an arm behind his head. "Nothing, really, yeah." I scoffed, turning my heel to walk back in to my room, grabbing the door behind me. If he didn't want anything, what was the point of interrupting my artistic breakthrough? Sure, they happened more often than they should, but my mind was focused more on work than anything, and I didn't have time to admire another artist's work at the time being.

"If you don't want anything, why bother me?" I said, my back fully turned on the younger male. He murmured something under his breath and I looked back at him, staring intently at his face. "I'm kind of busy right now, and I don't need people like you interrupting my creative train of thought." He rolled his eyes at my comment, and I let out a frustrated breath of air.

"That's what I'm here about, _," he responded, grabbing my shoulder and turning me to face him. "You've spent too much time in that cramped room, un. It's time I take you outside and have you get a breath of fresh air before you explode in to tiny pieces. Though that would be artist, hmm."

With annoyance I pushed his hand off of my shoulder. "I'm not interested in playing your little games, Deidara. Now let me get back to my work before my fist explodes into your face, hmm," I retorted in a mocking voice, almost perfectly imitating his low voice.

"Well at least I would be more artistic than you then, un." His visible eye shone with a playfulness Deidara had never showed me, and before I knew it, his hand reached out and roughly grabbed my arm, yanking me towards him. "And honestly, if you were to explode, it would be the one explosion that would upset me, hm. Nothing artistic about you blowing up."

"Oh, is that so?" I say, annoyance still hanging heavy in my voice. Now I could understand how Sasori was always complaining about the younger Akatsuki member. It was times like this that made me want to rip out all three of his tongues and make it so he could never speak again. Or explode anything again, I suppose. "Well, if you don't leave me alone, I'm really about to explode, and you're going to go down with me."  
>Deidara's grip on my arm tightened and I found a pained squeak escaping my throat. His black nails were digging in to my arm and if I could see my appendage through my cloak, I would probably find it bleeding. "D-Deidara, let go." He shook his head and pulled me closer to him, the other arm securing me against his chest. My ear was pressed against his chest, right over where his heart was. It beat steadily and I soon found myself concentrating on it, amused by the small noise.<p>

"Look, _-chan," he said, pulling away from me and lifting his death grip on my arm. "All I wanted was for you to watch the fireworks outside with me, un. If I had told you before, you would have rejected me like you are now, yeah?" he inquired, a sigh escaping his lips. "I was making an effort to be friendly towards you."

"Well, you fail," I said with a cold tone, trying to mask my emotions like I always do. It's not that I didn't like Deidara, I did a lot... but it was the fact I had a reputation to uphold. If anyone saw me laughing or being the least bit nice, I would probably be marked as an imposter. To the Akatsuki, I had a worse attitude than after someone ate Itachi's last dango. Most of the members I couldn't stand, except for my best friend and partner Konan, that is. She was the only one who saw the softer side of me. Well...I could stand a certain blonde epicene male in our group...

"You don't need to be so rude, un," Deidara stated, crossing his arms and pouting. I raised an eyebrow at the younger, yet taller, male. He was trying to give me one of those guilt looks again, one he always gave me when I wouldn't comply to his demands. I let out a frustrated groan and grabbed his arm in the same grip he gripped mine.

"I'm not going to join you, no matter what you do Deidara." The glare I gave him was serious, and the look I saw in his eye showed he was terrified of me at that moment. He struggled to get away from my grip, but I released it as he let out a small yelp, and blood trickled down his arm. I never meant to hurt him...

The blonde bomber let out a grunt and turned his back on me, preparing to walk down the hallway. "Fine, _, un! It's not like I wanted your company anyway! Danna dared me to do it!" he yelled, an obvious tone of a liar in his voice. It also had cracked a bit, like someone who was upset. Was...he upset that I didn't want to join him in watching fireworks? I wanted to reach out and say something, most likely sorry, but my mind told me to keep my reputation of being the Akatsuki's number one asshole.

Deidara stormed down the hallway, cursing under his breath as he jogged down the stairs leading to the downstairs kitchen. The soft side of me argued with my serious side, both trying to figure out what I was supposed to do. It made my head spin and I held it, nearly falling against the side of the door frame. Damn love is confusing...  
>Without saying anything, I walked back in to my room, nearly slamming the door. I winced, afraid the next knock would either being Sasori scolding me or Itachi yelling Sharingan and knocking down my door. I gritted my teeth, hoping neither would bother me like Deidara did, and sat back down at my desk, only to find the paper I was working on was gone, in it's place replaced by a small clay bird. Deidara...<p>

On it's wing, a note was attached by red string and I hesitantly opened it, expecting one of Deidara's tricks. Instead, in flawless handwriting, it read: If you want your paper back, come watch the fireworks with me. Love Deidara~ Or don't. Whichever, un.

I snarled angrily and ripped off the note, crumbling it frustratingly and throwing it against the wall. Just because I may have a small affection towards him doesn't mean I wasn't going to rip his head off and watch it go bang! I left the clay bird on the desk, which I actually found myself liking after further examination, planning to paint it later if Deidara didn't mind. Again, I opened my door and slammed it, not caring if someone were to scold me for it. My feet thudded against the floor as I zipped down the stairs, looking for the man in question.

When I stormed in to the small living room that was connected to the kitchen, I looked to see Sasori sitting on the couch, staring blankly at a puppet he had been working on for nearly the whole day, his expression almost looking as if he was resting. But of course he wasn't resting, he was just thinking. Sasori didn't rest, and if he did, well...it would be the start of an apocalypse. There were a lot of things that if certain Akatsuki members stopped doing, we'd all panic. Like if Itachi laughed, or if Tobi stopped wearing his mask, or Zetsu announced he was a vegan. As I stomped over to the door, Sasori turned my way, giving me an emotionless look.

"He's on the roof," he simply said, turning his concentrated gaze back down to the puppet he was intricately working on. Quickly I nodded, opening the front door and slamming it. probably waking the whole house as I trampled through the hideout.

By the time I had reached the roof, a firework had gone off from a village not to far from the hideout. Sometimes we'd visit there and do things we couldn't do at the hideout, like swim in the lake or eat out, stuff we rarely did considering that Kakuzu would always complain, saying that we shouldn't waste all our money on silly things. Well sorry us humans want to relax once in awhile. We aren't strange five heart rag doll bastards who have creepy thread things and don't know how to have fun.

Deidara was sitting on the roof of the Akatsuki hideout, looking over the paper in front of him. My paper. I swear to Kami if he ruined it, I would killing a comrade tonight. Then I could hold a long conversation with Kisame about the wonders of feeling a fellow friend's blood on my hands. Ha, then maybe we could finally get along for once.

Instead, when I snuck up on him, his face was in awe, staring over every single detail on the paper, as if he actually appreciated my art more than his own, which would be enough to make Kakuzu have five simultaneous heart attacks at the same time. A chuckle sprang from my throat at his reaction to my art, hands immediately shooting up to cover my mouth. It was too late, he already was staring back at me grinning.

"Glad you came to join me, un," he added slyly, closing my scroll.

"Go blow yourself up, Deidara."

"Only if you do too." He laughed at his own comment and I gave him an eye roll. The scowl on my face became larger and sat down next to him, staring at him for a moment before another firework went off. A sudden realization went off in my head as an ear currling noise filled my ears, sending my body to freeze itself. Not only did fireworks make the sky light up in pretty colors, they made loud noises.

I was terrified of loud noises.

And I'm not talking about I'll just get a little jumpy kind of scared. I was fully having a panic attack, screaming terrified. Deidara's explosions weren't that bad because they didn't make much noise, but fireworks made extremely loud noises if you were close enough. And oh Kami, were we close enough.

When the next one went off, it took all I had to not scream and shake. Instead I only shook, hoping Deidara was too engulfed in his fireworks he wouldn't notice me. Nervously I turned towards him, only to see his eyes staring right at me. Just as if karma was biting my ass for being rude to him earlier, another went off. This time, it was louder than the last one, and I let out a small squeal, followed by my body shaking violently.

Deidara's eyes lit up in realization. "You're scared of fireworks, aren't you _?" he asked, a bit of a caring tone in his voice. I shook my head. Reputation, reputation, reputation! I yelled loudly in my head, trying to keep my composure. But by this point, they were going off rapidly, and I was squealing and shaking like a caught kitten. I threw myself at Deidara, grabbing on to his shirt, burying my face in it. It's hard to keep calm when the loud noises terrified me. My mind was focused on nothing but the fireworks noises, them scaring me tremendously. After a few seconds of torture, the noises were more muffled, but they still could be heard faintly. Just not enough for me to start having a panic attack.

My attention turned towards Deidara, who's hands were cupped over my ears. A soft blush crept on to my face as he looked down at me with an affectionate gaze. At this point, that soft blush was now the color of the Sharingan.

Deidara turned back towards the fireworks, a small smile creeping it's way on to his face. So did mine, and my eyes lit up as the colors dazzled my eyes. This was probably the prettiest sight I had ever gazed at. So many colors crashed and splashed together on a black canvas, creating a beauty that was not meant to be captured on a paper. A one moment opportunity to see. This was what Deidara was always rambling about...true art. Art that wasn't meant to be preserved in a museum, but yet art that was meant to be seen quickly, more beautiful than anything preserved.

It was about a ten minutes before the fireworks show had ended, and by then, I was sitting in Deidara's lap, his hands still on my ears. We waited a few minutes before he pulled his hands away, staring at me.

"_," was the first thing he said, his voice a bit stern. "You could have just told me you were terrified of the fireworks, yeah? You hurt my feelings." His eyes were locked in mine, blue orbs mixing with my own _ colored ones. My heart skipped a beat as I stared back in to them, the words in my mind not being able to form in to audible words.

"I-I..."

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Look, you didn't have to lie, un. I would have understood if you were scared, instead of you rejecting me like you did. We could have done something else instead of me scaring you to death."

"Deidara, no, that's not it-" I managed, hand softly caressing his arm.

"Then what is it _? Why don't you ever tell anyone anything? Why are you so secretive when everyone is worried about you? Something could be seriously wrong with you and none of us would know, and we wouldn't be able to help, un! Especially me...All I want is to help you, yeah..." he said, voice trailing off softly. Deidara...cared? About me?

I sighed and I felt my heart sink in to my chest. He was only worried about me... That was probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard someone say. I felt like a total ass now for making Deidara scared. Tears sprang to my eyes, a weakness of a serial killer.

Deidara must have noticed, because he suddenly started stuttering out words. "N-no, that's not it _-_," he said, hands hovering over my arms. I saw the hesitation as he pulled me in a comforting hug, cradling me to his warm body. I could hear that heart beat again...only this time, it was mixed with the calm sound of his breathing. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was that if you never tell anyone if you're hurt or if something bothers you, something could happen, un. And...that would upset me greatly. No explosion in the world could make me feel better." He looked in to my eyes again, a gentle hand reaching up and wiping away the tears. I blushed up a bright red. Deidara really did care...  
>I could feel my eyes grow heavier and the idea of sleep became something extremely pleasant sounding to me. My eyes slightly closed and a yawn escaped my lips, the starlight illuminating Deidara's pale face.<p>

"_," he whispered softly, arms keeping me held securely against his strong arms. His soft blonde hair tickled my face and I chuckled softly, the tiredness hanging in my soft voice. "If you're tired, I could carry you down to your room, yeah?"

"No," I muttered softly, closing my eyes completely. The warmness of him was just too much, I couldn't stay awake anymore. "I want to stay like this forever." His body shifted and soon I felt myself being pulled forward, my limp body resting against his. Before I could recollect any memory of what had happened, I fell in to the darkness of sleep.


End file.
